A Change for Life
by Vishra
Summary: Kagome's in trouble now. With Souta cursed by a crazed antique shop owner, and Sesshomaru pestering her, will she find love? Most of all will she find the antidote before Souta's doomed?
1. Warning

A change for life

AN: This is my first story so it is not very good. I don't own Inuyasha.

Story: Looking into the mirror Kagome Higurashi did not like the way she looked. She knew that she was one of the, if not the most beautiful girl in her grade. She had long black hair, brown eyes, and was moderately slim. As she was looking in the mirror she heard a voice say "It's going to happen today".

"What's going to happen"? asked Kagome, but as she looked around she realized that the voice came from within her. She had had warnings like this before.

Flashback

"Kagome this is Kikyo your new stepmother" she had received a warning only that morning. "But daddy, what about mommy", Kagome asked. "Well Kagome it's like this….

End flashback

Kagome would never forget that day. That was the first day she got a warning. The day her father left her and her brother Souta.

"KAGOME Breakfast is ready", her mother called from downstairs.

"I'm coming" said Kagome as she quickly put on her school uniform.

The school uniform consisted of a dark green skirt that comes down to her knees and a white and green sailor style top. As well as uniform socks and shoes. Everything was uniform except for the underwear. It was an unwritten rule that nobody wears the school underwear.

Kagome quickly ate her breakfast and got her school bag.

"Do you have bus money"? asked Kagome's mother.

"Yes mom" answered Kagome.

"Then let's get the show on the road".

"Wait for me!" Souta called.

Souta was only four years old and had to go to a babysitters. He carried a basket with him which contained: A set of clean clothes, his favorite book, his blankie, and a plushie two tailed cat that he calls Kirara.

They all got into the car. Kagome's mother tried to start the car, but it would not go. She had to push it down the hill, jump in, and sort of jump start it.

Kagome smiled as she heard the car sputter to life and start to roll down the hill.

15 minutes later...

"Mom, you can let me off at the gate". Kagome spoke.

"Don't forget, you have to go get Souta tonight. It's a Wednesday and I have to work late." Said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Don't forget the ice cream." Said Kagome.

It was kind of a tradition. Every Wednesday Kagome's mother had to work late. To make up for coming home so late she brought home ice cream.

"Bye mom." Kagome said as the car drove away. She then turned around and saw HIM.


	2. HIM

I am so very, very, very sorry about not updating sooner. I first had to write the story, then I lost my internet connection, finally I have found a solution, School. Yes I have resorted to typing fan fiction while at school. Well here's the chapter.

I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: HIM

Kagome had her second warning only three years ago, the day that he came.

Sesshoumarou Taisho was an 18 year old prefect at her school. He was about 6.5 feet tall; he had silver hair, and amber eyes that had a strange wolfish quality. He stood at the front gate watching the other students enter.

Kagome walked through the gate and felt like she was trapped, doomed to suffer whatever she was warned about.

"First bell's gone, Higurashi", said Sesshoumarou, "you'd better hurry".

Kagome didn't like him. She knew his secret, he was a demon. Kagome knew the first time she saw him. The voice inside her head said "he's a demon".

Kagome sat at her desk scarcely paying attention. She was too worried about what was going to happen today.

Flashback

"Class, today we have a new student", said her sixth grade teacher,"his name is Sesshoumarou Taisho".

The moment she saw him her inner voice said "he's a demon, he has to be a demon".

End Flashback

He seemed normal enough, besides his appearance. He got good grades, that is good enough to get a B in every class, but not good enough to bother everyone else. He had many friends, and he was on the football team.

Yet, Kagome knew he was a demon because when he turned she could see faint purple marks on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

He never talked about home, he had very little emotions, and no one knew where he came from. His past was shrouded in darkness, yet oddly his body was shrouded in light.


End file.
